


biased much?

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: The younger pulls his hand toward himself, inspecting the area his boyfriend was fussing over.“It's just a papercut, Minnie, you're stressing out too much.”





	biased much?

**Author's Note:**

> something random! i really love jaesung and renhyuck~ ♡♡♡
> 
> and yes, jaemin is really soft for jisung.  
> ♡♡♡

“Frick, what happened to your leg, man?” Jeno asks, staring straight at Donghyuck’s cast. Renjun insists that he help Donghyuck sit down, and the younger gladly takes his hand.

“I may or may not have broken it while tripping down the stairs.” He grumbles once having a seat. “It sucks.”

Mark hums in understanding, patting his shoulder.

“That's rough..” Jaemin says, sporting a sympathetic look.

Donghyuck whines in agreement, leaning heavily on Renjun while doing so. The older spoon-feeds him some rice.

“Hi everyone!” Chenle says, coming out of nowhere. Jisung is next to him, and Jaemin immediately pats the seat next to him with a hopeful smile. Jisung complies, setting down his lunch on the table.

“Donghyuck broke his leg.” Jeno supplies, to which Chenle gasps.

“You need to be more careful!” The blonde insists. Donghyuck sends him a small smile, nodding in agreement. (“Sure Lele.”)

Jisung makes a small sound. “I hope you feel better soon, dude.”

Jaemin watches in silence, chewing his rice almost thoughtfully. His gaze comes to rest on Jisung's hand, which is clutched tightly in his own, before an outraged gasp is ripped out of his throat.

“Fuck, what happened to your finger?” Jaemin shouts all of a sudden. Everyone looks at him in surprise. “Are you okay? I told you to be careful around fire!”

Looking very much distressed, he turns his chair to fully face Jisung. The younger pulls his hand toward himself, inspecting the area his boyfriend was fussing over.  
“It's just a papercut, Minnie, you're stressing out too much.”

Chenle rolls his eyes. “It's literally covered by the tiniest pink band-aid, how serious could it be, Jaemin.”

Jaemin gasps, as if offended by the comment. He quickly picks up Jisung's hand and places a kiss on his hurt finger. Mark gags somewhere in the background, and Jeno rolls his eyes.

“Baby, be more careful, what am I going to do if you get seriously injured?” Jaemin coos at the younger, who blushes, choosing to shove some food into his mouth instead of replying. Jaemin pokes his puffed-up cheek, almost on instinct, continuing to lecture him about safety.

Renjun clears his throat awkwardly, and Jaemin stops talking to face him. The older motions to his own boyfriend, who rolls his eyes.

“Dude, I literally broke my leg.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, but comments more than anything! please~ ♡♡♡


End file.
